La sorcière au royaume des vampires
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Sharon avait fui le monde sorcier et s'était réfugier à Volterra, mais elle avait oublié une petite chose, même si elle fuyait la magie, la magie avait toujours la solution pour retrouver son enfant.


_**Titre : La sorcière au royaume des vampires**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Crossover d'Harry Potter & Twilight._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et celui de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Sharon avait fui le monde sorcier et s'était réfugier à Volterra, mais elle avait oublié une petite chose, même si elle fuyait la magie, la magie avait toujours la solution pour retrouver son enfant. Harry / fille. Couple HP/MV_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

Sharon Liliane Potter soupira. Maintenant six mois qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre et s'était réfugier à Volterra en Italie. Pourquoi cette ville précisément ? Tout simplement parce que les sorciers restaient loin de Volterra, la ville du plus grand clan de vampire. _Les Volturi_. Sharon l'avait spécialement choisi parce qu'elle savait que personne ne penserait à venir la chercher dans un nid de vampire, comme les sorciers appelle cette ville. _Une honte_ , se dit-elle, car malgré la présence des Volturi, Volterra était une ville charmante et plein de charme. Sharon devait être la seule sorcière à vouloir volontairement rester dans cette ville. Les sorciers n'étaient pas les bienvenus à Volterra et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient trouvé la mort en entrant dans cette ville, pourtant ce ne fut pas son cas. Oh, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils connaissaient son existence, mais pour une raison étrange, ils ne lui avaient jamais rien dit, ni même fait de mal. Elle se rappelait bien une rencontre avec l'un de leur membre cinq mois plus tôt quand un groupe de vampire avait cru pouvoir s'attaquer à un membre de la garde.

.

 _Un garçon d'environ quinze ans, des cheveux blond foncé et les yeux rouges comme le sang, la fixait de loin. Elle sentait sa présence, mais ne réagit pas. Elle n'était pas une ennemie des vampires et ne ferait rien pour témoigner du contraire. Elle continua à dessiner, sous le regard vigilent du vampire. Une heure passa ainsi sans que l'un ou l'autre ne quitte sa place du café italien. Les passant lançaient parfois des regards au garçon qui fixait sans gêne la jeune fille depuis un bon moment. Quand Sharon releva les yeux sur le vampire pour continuer à dessiner ses traits angéliques, elle remarqua un groupe de quatre autres vampires derrière lui qui n'étaient pas des Volturi. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle vit le Volturi se tendre et se relever pour suivre les vampires comme une marionnette. Aussitôt, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle rangea son carnet à croquis et le glissa dans son sac. D'un sort elle suivit la trace des vampires et arriva dans une petite ruelle sombre à l'abris des regards. Sharon vit l'un des vampires, une main posée sur l'épaule du Volturi, comprenant qu'il le contrôlait. L'un des vampires s'approcha et s'apprêtait à le décapité quand il s'enflamma. Celui qui avait le Volturi sous son contrôle s'enflamma aussi, permettant au vampire de reprendre le contrôle. Il se servit de son pouvoir et neutralisa les deux autres restant, avant de lui faire face._

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_ _Demanda-t-il._

 _Sharon haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait franchement pas comment répondre à cette question. Au fils des années, elle avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct et celui-ci lui avait dit d'aider le vampire. Evidemment, elle l'avait fait, mais espérait surtout ne pas avoir signer son arrêt de mort._

 _ **\- Allez savoir. Ils semblaient, ne pas vous vouloir du bien. Et puis, j'aime bien Volterra, se serait bête de devoir partir à cause de vampire qui voudrait faire sa loi.**_

 _Le Volturi la fixait un visage impassible. Sharon sourit, il lui donnait l'impression d'essayer de comprendre une énigme. Elle se retourna et quitta la ruelle._

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _Elle se stoppa, le regarda et lui sourit._

 _ **\- Sharon Black.**_

 _ **\- Alec Volturi.**_

 _Elle acquiesça et reprit son chemin. Elle ne retourna pas au café, mais rentra directement chez elle, consciente que le Volturi la suivait._

.

Ça s'était déroulé cinq mois plus tôt, mais les Volturi la laissaient tranquille. Elle pouvait parfois en apercevoir qui la surveillait où la regardait de loin, mais ils ne faisaient jamais rien d'autre. Jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Depuis deux mois, elle pouvait sentir une présence constante l'observer. Et depuis deux mois, un vampire se glissait dans son appartement et veillait sur elle pendant son sommeil. Il entrait par le balcon directement dans sa chambre et la regardait dormir. Parfois, il s'asseyait sur le lit à côté d'elle et glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'il était là, mais se sentait tellement en sécurité avec lui, qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais les yeux de peur de briser ce moment de paix et se rendormais sous la présence de cet inconnu. Elle appréciait ses moments et les attendaient avec impatience. Avec un sourire, Sharon se saisit de son sac et sortit dans la ville. Aujourd'hui était la Saint Marcus et elle voulait pourvoir faire un croquis de l'effervescence de la fête dans les rues de Volterra. Elle se dirigea vers la grande place et s'installa sur les marches de l'église. La Saint Marcus battait son plein quand les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent. Au début, Sharon n'y avait pas prêté attention, concentrer sur son dessin, mais quand elle entendit des moldus s'extasier sur un homme qui brillait, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle releva la tête et vit une jeune moldu courir à travers la fontaine et monter les marches de l'église pour percuter un homme et le faire rentrer dans la bâtisse. Sharon réalisa alors qu'un vampire avait essayer de se montrer aux moldus et révéler l'existence des vampires. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foules, plusieurs moldus avaient vus la scène. Sharon se leva, horrifié, en faisant tomber son carnet au sol. Elle fit face à la foule et commença une incantation à voix basse. Une fumée grise/blanche sortie de ses doigts et se répandit dans la foule, les enveloppants sans qu'aucun moldus ne s'en rendent compte. L'instant suivant, plus aucun ne parlaient de l'évènement, car tous avaient oublié. Elle se saisit de ses affaires et entra dans l'église, elle avait deux mots à dire à cet idiot de vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que les sorciers ne viennent à Volterra pour effacer la mémoire de moldu. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'ils ne retrouvent sa trace. En entrant dans l'église, elle trouva le vampire qui avait voulu se révéler, une moldue, qui apparemment connaissait l'existence des vampires, un autre vampire qui ressemblait à une pixie excentrique et trois gardes Volturi, dont Alec. Elle ignora les Volturi qui la fixait et se dirigea droit sur le vampire qui tenait la moldu dans ses bras.

 **\- NON, MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TETE ? ÊTES-VOUS FOU ? DES MOLDUS VOUS ONT VU ! VOS LOIS EXISTENT POUR DE BONNE RAISON, VOTRE IDIOTIE AURAIT PU AVOIR DE GRAVES CONSEQUENCES ! VOUS AVEZ DE LA CHANCE QUE J'ETAIS LA ET QUE J'AI REAGI RAPIDEMENT. ET JE NE SAIS PAS POUR QUELLE RAISON UNE MOLDUE EST DANS LE SECRET, MAIS VOUS ETES UN IDIOT !** Hurla-t-elle.

 **\- Sharon ?**

 **\- QUOI !** Cria-t-elle au vampire qui l'avait appelé et qui se trouva être Alec.

Le vampire fit un pas en arrière. Elle se calma en un instant et prit une grande inspiration.

 **\- Veuillez me pardonner Alec, mais les conséquences de son acte auraient pu être pires que ce à quoi il a réfléchi. Quoi que je doute qu'il soit capable de réfléchir.**

 **\- De quel droit…,** commença le vampire avant de se taire sous le regard glacé de Sharon.

 **\- Je te conseil de te taire vampire, je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur à entendre un crétin dans ton genre.**

L'un des Volturi rigola. Sharon le regarda et vit qu'il s'agissait de Félix, le baraqué des Volturi. Sharon lui sourit. Elle avait déjà aperçu Félix dans la ville, comme la plupart des Volturi d'ailleurs, mais jusqu'à maintenant, seul Alec lui avait parler et la plupart du temps, il restait à l'observer en silence, la laissant dessiner.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?** Les interrompit une voix mélodieuse.

 **\- Jane,** salua doucement Alec avec de l'affection dans sa voix.

 **\- Aro te demande d'en ramener un et tu en ramène deux et demi… et la petite magicienne ?**

Sharon perçu comme de l'amusement dans sa voix quand elle parla d'elle. Sharon observa en silence alors que Jane ordonna aux deux vampires et la moldu de les suivre. Bien évidemment, elle était elle aussi convié à les suivre. Sharon jeta un regard noir, digne de Rogue, au crétin de vampire. Celui-ci la fixa avec colère et resserra sa prise sur la moldu. Les Volturi les guidèrent jusqu'à une entrée. Jane sauta, rapidement suivit par la pixie, qui réceptionna la moldu en bas, et du crétin. Alec s'approcha de Sharon et lui tendit la main. Elle accepta et se retrouva dans les bras du vampire qui sauta dans le trou. Ils les conduisirent ensuite jusqu'à la salle des audiences où les trois rois Volturi attendaient. Elle reconnut Caïus sur la gauche, Aro au centre et Marcus à sa droite. Marcus se redressa à leur entrée et ne la lâcha plus du regard. Dès qu'elle le remarqua, elle sut aussitôt que Marcus était celui qui se glissait chaque nuit dans sa chambre. Le crétin de vampire tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa choquer. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait encore à la regarder comme ça, à croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, puisqu'il réagissait comme si elle parlait à voix haute. Sharon se figea et l'observa. Elle se mit à penser à quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable. Le crétin se mit à grimacer, confirmant son hypothèse. La colère monta en elle.

 **\- Sors de ma tête, crétin ou tu le regretteras,** le menaça-t-elle.

Sharon aperçu que tous les regardaient en silence, y compris les rois.

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** grimaça-t-il.

La seconde suivante, une lumière argentée le percuta à la tête. Le crétin la regarda dans l'incompréhension totale.

 **\- Maintenant, je crois que tu peux** , ricana-t-elle.

Le crétin resta étonné un moment avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose et grogna. Tout se passa rapidement, la pixie hurla un « **NON** » alors que le crétin se jetait sur elle. Sharon allait se défendre quand il fut projeté dans le mur et elle enfermé dans deux bras protecteurs. Clignant des yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sharon se tourna et vit que c'était Marcus Volturi qui la tenait et qu'Alec venait d'éjecter le crétin à travers la salle. Sharon était perdue. Marcus baissa les yeux sur elle et la regarda avec soulagement et quelque chose d'autre… comme de l'amour ?

 **\- Heu…,** fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, essayant de comprendre la situation.

Marcus rigola d'elle et Sharon détourna le regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?** Hurla le crétin retenu par Félix et Démétri.

Sharon tourna vivement la tête vers lui, la colère visible dans son regard. Elle avait partagé son esprit avec un fou mégalomane pendant des années, son esprit soumis trop de fois à la legilimancie par des sorciers imbus d'eux même, pour permettre à un crétin de vampire de lire ses pensées comme s'il en avait le droit. Faisant fi de son entourage, elle avançait menaçante, vers le crétin, dont elle ne savait toujours pas le nom et dont elle s'en foutait royalement, la magie fourmillant au bout de ses doigts.

 **\- Tu veux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Je t'ai privé de ton don. Temporairement ou pour longtemps, cela ne dépendra que de mon bon vouloir, alors à moins que tu ne veuille passer ton éternité sans se précieux don qui est le tien, et dont je doute que tu puisses t'en passer, je te conseil de rester à ta place, vampire et de NE PAS ME FAIRE CHIER.**

Un léger vent s'insuffla dans la pièce à la colère de Sharon. Remarquant cela, elle soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Marcus l'enlaça et la tira contre lui. Elle se cala dans son étreinte et respira son odeur, sa magie ronronnait à la présence du vampire. Perplexe, Sharon se concentra sur sa magie, l'écoutant. _Compagnons_ , chantait-elle. _Compagnon_ , résonnait dans son âme. Sharon enroula ses bras autours de Marcus qui plongea le nez dans son cou.

 **\- Mienne,** déclara avec autorité le vampire.

Le silence se fit une fois de plus dans la pièce de la part des Volturi. Les vampires étrangers, eux, émirent des hoquets de surprise à la revendication. L'humaine, regardait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

 **\- Tienne,** répéta alors Sharon, rassurant les vampires qui comprirent que la revendication avait été accepter.

Marcus grogna et la serra encore plus dans ses bras. Sharon soupira mentalement, si elle avait été humaine, ou même une simple sorcière, elle aurait eu les côtes brisées. Sans préavis, Marcus la saisit et la seconde suivante, elle se retrouva assise sur les genoux de Marcus, lui-même assit sur son trône. Marcus raffermit sa prise sur elle et plongea une nouvelle fois dans son cou, grognant de satisfaction et montrant à tous qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel de la possessivité du roi. Aro la regardait avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire et qui lui fit peur. Elle amorça un mouvement de recule qui fit rire Marcus, aillant observer l'échange. Sharon lui jeta un regard noir qui ne lui fit aucun effet et elle soupira. Marcus était un vieux vampire, un roi Volturi qui plus ait, ce n'était certainement pas un regard noir de sa compagne qui allait lui faire peur. Merlin ! _Sa compagne_ ! Elle était la compagne d'un vampire.

\- **Merde** , souffla-t-elle à l'amusement des vampires aillant comprit le cheminement de son esprit.

Marcus déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le regarda en silence et se cala plus fermement contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, pour le plus grand plaisir du roi.

 **\- Bien, Bien, Bien, laissons donc notre cher Marcus profité de sa compagne et revenons-en à nos affaires** , clama Aro.

 **\- Comme s'il en avait pas profité chaque nuit depuis deux mois** , murmura Sharon, choquant les Volturi et surtout Marcus.

 **\- Tu savais ?** Lui demanda son compagnon.

\- **Oui** , répondit la sorcière, **je sentais ta présence,** dit-elle en rougissant.

Marcus sourit et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, la faisant s'empourprer encore plus et se cacher contre sa poitrine au plaisir du roi et l'amusement des Volturi.

 **\- Hum, reprenons, Edward, je vois que cette chère Isabella n'est pas morte finalement, quel plaisir, mais tu as enfreint nos lois, tu t'es montré à des humains et nombreux sont ceux qui t'on vu.**

Ledit Edward, donc le crétin de vampire, grogna et tira l'humaine derrière lui. Sharon releva la tête perplexe. Elle observa l'humaine qui n'essayait même pas de se cacher, geste qui lui sembla étrange. En temps normale, les humains se serraient écarter du danger, voir même enfuit depuis bien longtemps, s'était dans leurs gênes, à moins que… Sharon plongea dans l'esprit de la fille, regarda ses souvenirs, ses pensées. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille l'échange entre les Volturi et les Cullen, comme ils s'appelaient. Les pensées de l'humaines étaient plus qu'intéressante, ainsi, elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait et s'accaparait un lien qui ne lui était pas destiné. Sharon ne put se retenir d'éclaté de rire à la surprise de tous. L'humaine était protéger des dons vampiriques, mais pas de ceux des sorciers. Tous la regardèrent perplexe.

 **\- Bien joué, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas permettre que cette mascarade aille plus loin,** articula Sharon entre deux rire **. Je ne ferais pas une bonne protectrice si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-elle à l'humaine qui frissonna sous son regard perçant.

Bella commença à paniquer, elle avait l'impression que l'humaine en face d'elle pouvait voir son âme. Sharon sourit.

 **\- Tout juste,** confirma la sorcière.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, c'était impossible. Aucun don de vampire n'avait d'effet sur elle et cette fille était humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'énerva Caïus.

 **\- Miss Black, peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclaircir ?** L'invita Aro.

Sharon acquiesça et se leva des genoux de Marcus, malgré la réticence de ce dernier.

 **\- Tu te fourvoie vampire,** déclara Sharon à l'attention d'Edward.

 **\- Et de quoi ?** Grogna Edward à l'encontre de Sharon, amenant Marcus à grogner d'avertissement contre lui.

 **\- De ton affection pour cette pathétique humaine.** Edward grogna, mais ne dit rien. Sharon le bloqua sur place sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte et tourna autour de lui en parlant, tout en écartant peu à peu l'humaine de lui. **La chanteuse. Son sang t'attire, t'appelle. Ne ressens-tu pas son chant mélodieux ? Ne ressens-tu pas le désire de la possédée, se désire de sentir son sang chaud et délicieux coulé dans ta gorge, te donner la force dont tu as besoin ?** Sharon se retrouva une fois de plus face à lui. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, sa voix sortant comme un doux murmure envoutant. **La chanteuse, rien de plus** , finit-elle.

Elle se détacha et recula, contemplant le vampire dont les yeux étaient désormais totalement noirs par la fin. L'autre Cullen la regardait avec peur. Si par de simples paroles elle pouvait attiser la faim d'un vampire qui avait un incroyable contrôle depuis des mois, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Sharon sourit à sa réflexion.

 **\- Beaucoup de choses,** lui souffla-t-elle, l'effrayant encore plus.

Les Volturi, eux, étaient amusés par la scène. Effectivement, eux savaient que Sharon était une sorcière, mais pas les Cullen.

 **\- La chanteuse,** dit soudains l'humaine, **Victoria a dit la même chose. Elle a dit que j'étais sa chanteuse. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Sharon lui lança un regard noir qui la fit reculer. Cette humaine commençait à l'agacer et Sharon n'aimait pas les humains dans son genre.

 **\- Qui est Victoria ?** Demanda Caïus.

 **\- Une vampire qui veut tuer Bella,** cracha Edward.

 **\- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle veuille la tuer d'après toi ?** S'énerva Sharon. **Vous avez tué un membre de son clan, mais en plus son compagnon se tourne vers une autre, une humaine qui plus ait. Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille sa mort.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** Grogna Edward.

 **\- Mais ouvre les yeux,** cria Sharon, **cette humaine n'est pas ta compagne, elle te manipule, elle ne t'aime même pas.**

 **\- Tu mens !** Hurla Edward.

Sharon donna un léger mouvement de la main, redonnant au vampire son don sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

 **\- Vraiment ? Alors vois par toi-même !**

Le bracelet en argent qui reposait autour du poignet de Bella s'arracha et vola droit dans la main de Sharon. Bella hurla et essaya de l'attraper, mais en vain. Dès que le bijou la quitta, Edward fut percuté par les pensées de Bella, toutes plus perturbantes les unes que les autres. Edward, tout comme Bella, écarquilla les yeux dans l'horreur. Bella essaya de masquer ses pensées, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle n'y arrivait pas. Sharon sourit malicieusement. Edward recula loin de Bella, comme brûler par elle.

 **\- Edward ?** L'appela Bella en panique.

Sharon ricana à ce geste désespérer.

 **\- C'est fini. Tu ne peux plus lui cacher tes pensées. Tu ne peux plus te protéger des vampires, ni lui faire croire tes mensonges.**

Effrayer, Bella la regarda.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?**

La sorcière sourit.

 **\- Je suis celle qui fut choisi, celle qui protège.**

 **\- Protège quoi ?**

 **\- La magie et ses enfants et je ne peux permettre qu'un enfant de Magie soit ainsi tromper et détourner de son chemin.**

Un vent se leva dans la pièce, entourant Sharon, les Cullen et Bella. Les Volturi se reculèrent instinctivement du cercle former par le vent. Ils sentaient que la magie ne leur ferait pas de mal, mais ne voulaient pas tenter le diable. Le corps de Sharon quitta le sol et s'éleva dans les airs, ses yeux devenant entièrement blanc.

 **\- Toi, mortel, tu as trompé mon fils, entacher un lien sacré et l'a éloigné de sa compagne véritable. Ton orgueil et ton désire de vie éternelle a conduit à la perte de l'un de mes fils, pour cela, je te condamne à l'oubli. Tu oublieras, tu ne te souviendras plus des vampires, où de la magie. Tu vivras en simple mortel et mourras en simple mortel et jamais, ton âme ne renaitra. Tu seras à jamais condamner à la mer des âmes où ma sœur se chargera de ton sort avec plaisir.** Le vent se referma sur Bella, scellant ainsi son sort. Bella tomba inconsciente. Chacun regardait Sharon et tous savait qu'à cet instant, ce n'était plus elle qui parlait, mais une entité beaucoup plus ancienne, la _Mère de tous_ , la _Magie_ elle-même. **Edward, mon fils, ta compagne est bien plus proche que tu ne le crois, vas vers elle, elle t'attend.** Edward acquiesça et jeta un regard triste sur Bella avant de se reconcentrer sur Magie. **Alice, continue de sourire, ma fille, et de te fier à ton don.** Elle fit face aux Volturi qui se tendirent. **Mes enfants, je suis fier de vous, continuer de protéger vos frères et sœurs comme vous l'avez toujours fait et Aro, un peu moins de zèle ne fera pas de mal** , dit-elle en faisant rire les Volturi. **Prenez soin de Sharon, elle en a besoin, je vous aime mes enfants, soyez heureux.**

Magie déserta le corps de Sharon qui chuta, rattraper par Marcus qui la cala dans ses bras. Un silence se prolongea dans la pièce, il fut longtemps depuis le jour où Magie s'était montrée pour la dernière fois à ses enfants. Les vampires, comme chaque créature, savaient que c'était un honneur d'être en sa présence et aujourd'hui, elle venait de confier sa choisi au plus grand clan vampire, les Volturi. Depuis toujours, les créatures avaient toujours aimé et protégé Sharon, Voldemort l'avait appris à ses dépens en essayant de rallier les créatures à son côté de la guerre. Excepté Greyback et sa meute de sociopathe, aucun n'avait voulu se joindre à lui, aucun ne voulait se battre contre la gardienne. Marcus jeta un regard à ses frères qui acquiescèrent et il quitta la salle, sa compagne dans ses bras. Marcus couru à ses chambres privés et déposa Sharon sur son lit. Il s'installa ensuite dans un fauteuil, veillant sur le repos de sa compagne, heureux qu'après tous ses siècles, il l'est enfin trouver.

.

.

Le château était calme en cette nuit, chacun avait entendu la nouvelle sur la compagne de Marcus, choisit de la Magie. Les conversations allaient bon train. Les Volturi se demandaient comment pouvait être cette nouvelle reine, de quoi était-elle capable, qu'elle genre de connaissances avait-elle ? La curiosité était à son maximum, mais fut interrompu par un cri d'effroi. Les rois et la garde se précipita aux chambres de Marcus et trouvèrent une scène assez étrange. Marcus était dans un coin de sa chambre, riant à pleine gorge tandis que Sharon était de l'autre, jetant sur le vampire tout objet lui passant sous la main et l'insultant de nombreux nom, dont beaucoup qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais un revenait en particulier.

 **\- CRETIN DE VAMPIRE,** hurla une fois de plus Sharon en se saisissant d'un vase qu'elle lança sur Marcus qui riait toujours.

L'un des gardes qui voulut protéger son roi, s'interposa entre les deux et se prit le vase en pleine tête. Celui-ci éclata et déversa une substance verte sur le vampire qui regarda horrifier la sorcière. Celle-ci c'était stopper et le regardait perplexe. Elle grimaça et se saisit d'une lampe de chevet et la lança sur le garde qui s'écrasa sur son torse.

 **\- Ça t'apprendra à intervenir, imbécile de veracrasse. Par contre, si j'étais toi, j'irais vite chercher une tonne de lait et me baignerait dedans si tu ne veux pas commencer à fondre** , déclara-t-elle avec un regard mauvais.

Le vampire prit soudainement peur et s'élança à travers le château.

 **\- Je me demande ce qui est le plus navrant, qu'il m'ait cru ou qu'il n'ait pas été fichu de reconnaitre de la simple gelée ?** Demanda sérieusement Sharon en fixant Aro et Caïus.

A cette réflexion, les rires de Marcus qui avaient cesser, reprirent de plus belle. Les Volturi le regardaient choquer. Marcus n'avait plus ri depuis longtemps, depuis la perte de sa femme Didyme. Sharon lui jeta un regard noir et disparue subitement. Marcus cessa immédiatement de rire et poussa un profond grognement en rejoignant le lieu où se trouvait Sharon quelques secondes plus tôt. Les vampires entendirent des pas derrières eux et se retournèrent pour voir Sharon marcher tranquillement. Marcus la fixa éberluer. Elle se retourna légèrement et le regarda, puis fit un quelque chose qui les déstabilisa complètement. Elle tira la langue à son compagnon et s'enfuit à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs du château, rapidement suivit par Marcus. Les vampires se regardaient choquer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?** Demanda Jane.

 **\- Ça, ma chère Jane, c'est une bonne histoire,** rit Aro en entendant le rire de Sharon se répercuter entre les mur du vieux château.

Aro avait vu dans l'esprit de son frère lorsque celui-ci était passer à côté de lui. La jeune femme s'était réveillée dans le noir et Marcus lui avait fait peur en ne signalant pas sa présence. Elle avait hurlé en ne voyant que le reflet de ses yeux rouges et Marcus s'était moquer d'elle, amenant la jeune femme à lui jeter des objets. Caïus soupira.

 **\- Je sens que le château va être bien animer à partir d'aujourd'hui,** déclara-t-il en retournant à ses propres appartements.

Aro acquiesça aux paroles de son frère, pourtant tous furent heureux que Marcus redevienne enfin celui qu'il fut un temps lointain et tout cela grâce à Sharon. Quelque part dans le château, le roi avait rattrapé sa petite compagne fugueuse et l'avait emprisonné dans une chambre. Ce qui fut sûr après ça c'est qu'une revendication mouvementé fut de mise.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle vivait au château et s'y plaisait. Sharon dessinait dans le jardin du château, quand elle senti l'énergie familière des sorciers transplaner à Volterra et plus précisément devant les portes du château. Etaient-ils si idiots ? Sharon se leva et transplana directement dans la salle du trône. Elle se plaça à côté du trône de Marcus et attendit. Marcus se saisit de la main de sa compagne, la rassurant un peu par se geste. Un groupe de sorcier entra dans la grande salle. Aro les salua et prit la main du meneur du groupe. Aro jeta un regard à Sharon et regagna sa place. Il acquiesça aux sorcier qui tournèrent leur attention sur Sharon.

 **\- Lady Sharon Potter-Black, je suis l'auror Mercuzio, du ministère Italien. Nous avons reçu un avis d'arrestation à votre encontre…,**

L'auror se stoppa quand Marcus grogna à son encontre. Il ne dû sa survit qu'a Sharon qui s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de Marcus et passa sa main à la base de la nuque du vampire, caressant son cou et jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux.

 **\- Patience mon frère,** l'averti Aro enjoignant l'auror à poursuivre.

 **\- Sur ordre du ministère Italien et de la congrégation internationale, nous déclarons Lady Sharon Potter-Black, réfugier de guerre et lui accordons l'immunité de l'état Italien, moldu et sorcier, ainsi que la coopération de d'autres pays qui figurent sur cette liste.**

Démétri se saisit du parchemin et le donna à Sharon. Il s'agissait d'un accort passé entre de nombreux pays et signer par la confédération internationale, magique et moldu, lui accordant le statu de réfugier et l'immunité internationale sauf en Angleterre. Elle senti la joie faire son chemin en elle.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Parce que contrairement à nos homologues Britanniques, nous savons récompenser les héros de guerre, surtout quand ils se sont battu comme vous l'avez fait.**

 **\- Merci,** souffla-t-elle émue **.**

Sharon se tourna vers Marcus et se glissa dans ses bras en riant de joie. Aro profita de ce moment pour parler avec les sorciers et ils se mirent d'accord pour essayer de modifier les relations des Volturi et des sorciers et donc, un émissaire sorcier serait envoyé à Volterra pour se mettre en relation avec les sorciers et Sharon.

.

.

Depuis la première venu des sorciers Italiens, des émissaires avaient été envoyer, mais ils ne venaient pas seulement d'Italie, mais du monde entier, à l'exception des Britanniques. Beaucoup venait pour faire affaire avec les Volturi, d'autre pour voir Sharon et parler avec elle. De nombreux clan de créatures venait à la gardienne pour qu'elle leur accorde bénédiction, protection ou soutient. Les créatures avaient nommé Sharon leur émissaires auprès des sorciers et la jeune femme prenait se rôle à cœur. Au fils des ans, les créatures avaient déserté la Grande-Bretagne, les Britanniques ne s'en aperçurent que trop tard. Parmi eux, Draco Malfoy, veela, qui trouva refuge à Volterra quand Sharon le contacta. Le serpentard accepta de se déporter en Italie et ne le regretta pas. A peine avait-il descendu de l'avion que Sharon avait mit à sa disposition pour lui et son fils de trois ans que Chelsea le clama sien. Depuis, les deux Malfoy vivaient au château et s'y épanouissaient. Sharon et Draco avaient mit leurs animosités de côtés et travaillaient ensembles à construire un monde meilleur pour les créatures et les sorciers. Peu de temps après l'arriver du blond à Volterra, Sharon avait adopté une petite orpheline, une sorcière Américaine du nom de Kimberly. Des années plus tard, Kimberly et Scorpius se mariaient sous les regards de leur grande famille. Sharon avait appris qu'avec le départ des créatures, la magie avait peu à peu quitter la Grande-Bretagne, prouvant au britannique que les créatures étaient les enfants de Magie. Les sorciers Anglais tentèrent de faire revenir les créatures sur leurs terre, mais se heurtèrent à des murs de refus. Ils décidèrent alors de s'adresser à l'émissaire des créatures et furent surprit quand ils découvrirent que l'émissaire n'était autre que Sharon Potter, la fille que les Britanniques avaient ni plu ni moins trahit après qu'elle les ait sauvés. Les sorciers envoyé pour lui parler, ne furent autre que Hermione Granger et Arthur Weasley, ainsi que quelques aurors pour leur sécurité. Sharon avait écouté et avait finalement rigoler de la situation. Elle leur avait alors expliquer qu'ils s'étaient eux même mit dans cette situation. Granger essaya de la résonner, tentant de faire appelle à leur ancienne amitié, mais Sharon avait encore plus ri et les vampires avaient grogner contre Granger.

 **\- Te rends-tu compte de ton idiotie ?** Demanda Sharon. **Tu oses faire appelle à mon amitié, cette même amitié que tu as piétinée en me trahissant et me vendant au ministère sur de fausses accusations ? Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, les créatures magiques sont l'essence même de la magie, mais depuis trop longtemps ils sont rejetés et persécuté par le ministère et les sorciers Britanniques. Aujourd'hui, ils on choisit une vie meilleur dans un endroit meilleur. La Grande-Bretagne perd sa magie, ricana Sharon, quel dommage. Je devrais dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas. Peut être qu'un jour la magie vous jugera finalement à nouveau digne d'elle et ce jour-là, je serais heureuse d'en être témoin, mais pour l'instant, je vous conseillerais d'apprendre au sang pur et sang-mêlé tout ce qu'i savoir sur le monde moldu.** Les Anglais avaient blêmi à cela. **Et ne comptez pas sur les autres pays pour vous accueillir, je doute qu'ils le fassent,** acheva Sharon.

Les Britannique étaient repartis ce jour-là, plus démuni qu'avant. Il n'avait pas fallu un an avant que la magie de les déserte totalement. Ils avaient bien essayé de se battre et garder la magie, mais sans espoir. Finalement, ils étaient devenus de simple moldu sans aucun souvenirs de la magie. Ce que les générations futures retinrent, c'est que Sharon changea radicalement le monde de la magie et des créatures magiques. Et des siècles plus tard, la sorcière choisit de la magie, héro de monde sorcier et compagne de Marcus Volturi, se tenait toujours dans le château de Volterra, de nombreux cahiers de croquis des années passer, emplissant les étagères de son bureau personnel et son merveilleux mari à ses côtés, ainsi que sa famille, s'agrandissant année après année. Jamais Sharon n'avait été plus heureuse que depuis son arrivée au château des Volturi.


End file.
